


Winter Leaf

by MyModelFrisco



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Omega, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Minecraft, Omega GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Omega Verse, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyModelFrisco/pseuds/MyModelFrisco
Summary: Winter Leaf is a three day event in which any unclaimed omega is to take place in, they have no choice in the matter, the event starts with day one which is known as the "Meet And Greet" day of the event in which the Alphas and Omega's meet, during this time Alphas are not allow to claim.  Often this is the time that the alphas decided which omega they like which brings them to day two. Day two is know as the "Fight Or Flight" day of the event,  in which alphas will fight to be the first one to sent claim the omega. The third and final day of the event is known as the "Farewell Day" in which the omegas will say goodbye to friends and family before the go and live with there alpha in which they have been claimed by.George know as the very rare male omega, no one has seen a male omega for two years, making him a target for all alpha's however he wants nothing to do with being claimed.Dream known as the son of the strongest alpha known, his father has high expectations for him so he can grow up as strong as him and carry his legacy. His father gave him no choice but to attempt to claim the only male omega.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 112





	1. News

**~George’s P.O.V~**

"No, I'm not going!" I looked at my mother angry with fear.

"Yes, you are, they will drag you out of this building if you don't go, you know that."

I didn't care, I wasn't going period. I glared at my mother walking away she gave me a look of anger.

"You can't just walk away from me."

I smirked at her. "Just did!" I knew there was no chance of denying what was to come, I knew they would drag me to the Winter Leaf by my ear. Yet I wouldn't go down with a fight.

"I'm not going" I grumbled in a whisper, It wasn't long until the event.

I wanted to ignore it as best as possible.

"I'm not going, they can't make me." no matter how many times I told myself that, it didn't change the fact that I would indeed go to the Winter Leaf.

I wanted this to go away, can it just go away? Maybe if I ran? What am I saying, I can't just run away. No matter where I go, they will find me.

I hate being locked in this damn house, my mother always said "It's not safe George" I don't care, I can take care of myself. My mother always gave me stupid excuses, "You'll be attacked" "You'll get claimed" "You'll get mated as soon as you walk out the door" but what my mom never understood, I'm not afraid of some stuck-up alpha.

I was startled in thought by my phone ringing, I picked up the phone.

"Your mother still not letting you leave?" I sighed, "Yeah. You know how she is Darryl."

Darryl is a beta, he has nothing to worry about, going out in public. Darryl doesn't really understand because as far as he is, concerned I'm a beta too.

Secrets I care not to tell anyone. I knew he would find out as soon as the Winter Leaf came. All the beta's come for the entertainment not to take place in the event.

More reasons for why I fear the Winter Leaf.

I just wanted a break, a moment to just breath, not have to worry about everything.

"Maybe if she won't let you leave, I could come to you?" I knew he wanted to come over but he just couldn't.

"Uh no, my mother won't let anyone come over either" I hated lying to him but it's the only way of keeping my secret. I could hear the disappointment in his voice. What a good friend I am.

"Can we just play Minecraft or something, I want to get things off my mind." He sighed, reluctantly he agreed.

I was right to do it soon I was laughing with my friends not giving a care in the world about the event in which would ruin my life forever.

Why couldn't I just be like Darryl? All of the males are always beta's or alpha's not omegas. Why can't I be like the rest? Why does it have to be me?

What will all my friends think of me once they found out, will they even like me anymore. I should just stop thinking and just play.

**~Clay’s P.O.V~**

I huffed smoke as I slid around the corner, Nick glared at me for a split second before I lunged in front.

"Slow down!" I let out a smirk and huff, good luck catching me now. Sadly, being behind me is never a good choice and the faster I ran the more snow I kicked up.

I slid into a sharp stop making Nick bump into me. "Wha?" He glared at my father before me. "What do you want" I growled.

"Is this really what you're doing the day before the Winter Leaf?" I shook my coat, "Why do you care?" He rolled his eyes "Because how you do reflects on me!" He growled with anger.

Nick gave me a glance before standing up on shaky legs, "I think uh, I should go... Uh see you at the Winter Leaf." He quickly ran off to avoid having to deal with my father.

"I'll do fine." I growled in anger. He approached me causing me to back up, "You better". He took that as an answer and sprinted away.

I sat back down sighing, is every father of an alpha like mine? I know Nick's isn't, it's unfair.

I sat up sprinting in the same direction that my father ran in.

By the time I made it home I was panting loudly, I changed before walking in to my father talking to my mother at the table. I was about to go to my room when my name was shouted by my father "Dream, come here"

I sighed turning around to go to the table, I sat down next to my mother. "What do you want?" My father glared at me, to him I was being very disrespectful.

"There a new omega this year..." I let out a stiff laugh, there's always a new omega".

He shook his head, "Not like this one".

I glared at my mother then back at him. "What do you mean?"

"It's a male omega."

My mouth dropped, I know how rare male omegas are. "Are you serious?" I glared at my father.

"You know I don't lie Dream..."

"But I.." I was stopped in my tracks "You need to claim him".

My eyes widened, "Father I-? Everyone will be trying to claim him." He banged on the table standing up. "I know! We have trained you long and hard and this will be the only one for years!"

I shook my head and he looked at me sternly, "You are going to claim this omega or else, you must not ruin our reputation by running away with your tails between your legs!"

I knew he wasn't going to say no, if my father wanted something, he gets it. Looks like this Winter Leaf may be more dangerous than I thought...


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one has arrived and George isn’t going without a fight, Darryl is found at the event and the secret is released.

** ~George’s P.O.V~ **

So how exactly did I get into this position?

That's a very good question, well I didn't want to go to the Winter Leaf, so this brought me here, hiding under my bed while hoping that they won't find me.

"Hey there, omega!"

I jumped out of my skin noticing two large alphas in front of me.

"Woah a real actual male omega!" they glanced at each other, "They weren't kidding!"

I shrunk farther back under the bed for safety.

"Bro I'm getting this one at the Winter Leaf!"

His friend gave him a sharp glare, "No way this one is mine!"

They started growling at each other and I took this chance to run until I was violently picked up by my scruff.

"Where do you think you're going?" This alpha was twice the size of the other two. It's coat a thick black, it's scent overtook all other smells in the room.

The other alphas trotted up to us and panted "Sorry sir, he was a bit tricky, he left before we could catch him!"

He gave them a deep growl dropping me on the floor and held me against his chest so I couldn't run.

"You guys had one job!" Their ears drooped down with guilt.

He pushed me towards them before looking at me deep in the eyes. "So, you're the famous omega..."

His wide smirk brought fear into my eyes.

He nuzzled his snout against my scent gland, and I back up quickly.

"Why are you running, Omega? You smell so good."

I let out a low growl. "Leave me alone".

"Do you know who you're talking to?" I looked up with a smirk.

"Don't know, don't care."

I could see his eye barrow in anger "You watch it omega, or I might just claim you for myself and mate you right now!"

With shock, I tucked my tail and flattened my ears to the side, submitting to the large alpha in front of me.

"Grab the omega, let's go. We are going to be late."

I walked behind the other Alpha's with a pained face.

I can't escape, can I?

The large black alpha led the way while the other two walked along my side so I wouldn't run.

When we arrived at the events gates, I crouched with fear, following close behind the alphas.

For once in my life, I was terrified. All eyes were on me.

It's not every day you see an omega be escorted by a lead alpha and two others, especially sinse I just so happened to be the only male omega at the event.

I glanced side to side in panic.

All the alphas were sniffing my scent and panting with vicious need.

Maybe if I crouch low enough, they won't see me.

"Stay put. Try not to get attacked." I glanced up at the lead alpha.

"Come." He looked at the other two alphas.

They looked at me then back at him.

"Now!" Feeling threatened, they flattened their ears and followed behind their leader.

The safety that I once had was gone.

I glanced around quickly as soon as they were gone.

I crouched as low to the ground while glancing around in fear.

"Aren't you something?"

I glared at the white furred alpha.

"This one is defiantly mine."

"It's actually a male omega?"

"You will make wonderful pups."

Exactly as I thought.

All these alphas just wanted me for my pups.

I tried to cover my ears as they yapped at each other with low growls.

"Move! move!" I knew that voice.

"Darryl?"

He glanced at me then at the alphas.

"What the muffins is going on here? George why is there so many alphas surrounding you?"

One of the alphas smirked.

"Oh so your name is George, that's cute."

Darryl glared at them and they laughed.

I didn't know what to say.

It was clear to Darryl, I was in fact an omega.

As I was trained onto Darryl, I didn't notice an alpha about to bite my scent gland claiming me.

I jumped up in the air bolting away from the alphas.

They took it as a challenge and chased after me.

Luckily, I was small enough to use the crowds against them.

I was panting loudly trying to dodge all the alphas.

I was exhausted already.

After sprinting at my top speed as much as my legs could handle, my legs tumbled, crashing me to the ground.

I glared up to see all the alphas laughing.

All that I could do was curl into a tight ball and hope they would all go away.

I heard a loud yowl causing me to jump up.

In front of me was an alpha, turned towards the others growling loudly at them.

"Give him space!"

When no one listened he snapped at the closest alpha causing them to back up.

"It is not claiming day! Keep your jaw clinched!"

They all glanced at each other, walking away to watch me from a distance.

I crouched back down, glaring at the alpha with fear, he was almost as big as the leader.

He had a dark grey coat.

"Are you okay?" I laid down, panting loudly.

They were finally gone, if only for a moment.

"You look tired. Do you need water?"

I just glared at the alpha, noticing Darryl trotting over to me,

"Oh my gosh, George, are you okay? I couldn't keep up with you."

He noticed the large alpha growling at him.

"You alphas don't know space, do you?"

He looked at the beta.

He was holding back words and let out a huff before turning around and trotting away.

Finally, alone.

I laid my head down on the hard gravel.

"I'll get you some water."

He quickly sprinted off.

All the alpha's eyes were still trained on me but didn't dare to approach.

Darryl came trotting back with a water bottle and small bowl.

I lapped down the water.

"So, are you sure you're okay?"

I didn't want to speak I just wanted to drink and sleep.

"Here, today's event is over. I'll take you to the hotel."

I nodded my head, following close behind Darryl that way I wouldn't get attacked.

I just wanted this all to be over....


	3. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of the event and George has a hard time facing many hungry alphas that wish to claim him.

~George's P.O.V~

Day two and I still haven't said a thing to anyone, but I was secretly glad I had Darryl.

Luckily, today all the alpha's were busy getting ready for the fight to torment the omegas.

The other omega's, however, we're busy grooming their coats for the alphas.

I wanted nothing to do with either.

I just wanted to hide.

Darryl glared at the other alphas that were now staring me down like fresh meat.

"I have to leave you here. The omega-only area.

Stay safe please." I nuzzled Darryl then he nervously trotted off. 

All the omegas were looking at me, sure to be angry because all the 'Good' alphas wanted me.

I never wanted this, I just didn't have a choice in the matter.

I sat down as far away from the others as possible and tried to calm myself down.

This event was going to be a nightmare.

I heard the speakers boom as they announced what was to happen.

The more they talked the more afraid I got. I'm going to get killed.

All sounds around me blurred as my name was called, I'm going first!?

I tried my best to hide but when the alpha leader spotted me, it was over.

I stood up, slightly crouching.

I kept my head down while following the alpha leader.

The arena was large.

Now, all eyes were on me with shocked expressions.

It was out, they knew there was, in fact, a male omega.

I could hear the whoops and hollers from the crowds, "Chin up omega, you got quite a crowd!" I heard.

That didn't make any of a difference. I was still terrified.

When we arrived at the middle of the large arena, I could see across from me was a crowd of alphas wanting to claim me.

One alpha, however, stood out. It was the large dark grey alpha that scared the others away.

Of course, he wanted me, they all do.

"Now stay put and watch the show, try not to bite any alphas." he laughed, trotting away.

Now, I was alone, just me and a crowd of alphas.

I knew the event would start and it just made me want to bolt away. 

When the countdown started, I crouched myself as low as I could go without touching the ground. 

As soon as they were released, they sprinted straight towards me, but every time they would get close another would tackle them down.

Growls and barks surrounded me. Teeth and claws, blood and whimpers.

When they finally started getting close to me, I knew I had to do something.

I glared at the current alpha going towards me, crouching lower before pushing my back feet and pushing off of the ground in a long leap.

All the alphas not paying enough attention slammed into the walls while the closer ones got whacked in the face.

I glanced behind me for a split second, there was still a large amount after me.

I took a sharp left, cutting them off and most of them taking a tumble.

Growls and Howls followed still close behind me.

It wasn't every day that you see an omega fight back or run.

Some, of course, we're too busy fighting each other to join the chase.

I got nipped at, telling me that they were catching up, taunting me.

I took a sharp right turn pushing myself into a faster sprint to avoid the chasers.

I looked right, spotting the large, dark grey alpha. Unlike the rest, he was just watching me.

I was just his source of pathetic entertainment. 

When an alpha got too tired or hurt, they can leave the arena at any given time, forfeiting the right to the claim, which has been happening a lot lately

I was quickly losing my energetic speed. What I didn't expect to happen was me to trip, falling face-first into the dusted dirt.

I quickly jumped back up, but I knew running was useless. I was tired and weak. 

"Well, run out of energy, omega? You gave up quite a fight"

They all laughed around me, and I panted out long breaths. "Just-" I let out a staggered breath. "Just let me rest for a little bit."

They glanced back and forth at each other and laughed.

Of course, selfish as always.

That would never change.

I didn't want to run anymore, they could tell. They started attacking each other, I would have taken this chance and ran but I had no energy left. 

I watched from a safe distance afraid of who would win. 

I laid my body down glancing over at the fights.

I gave a low growl as they approached me, "Come on now? Do you really want to fight?"

The answer was obviously no but I didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

I got up, shaking the dirt out of my thick coat.

They gave me wide stares and I smirked at them before clawing powerfully.

They backed up in an instant confused that an omega was fighting back.

Every lunge they tried to take I would dodge or lunge back.

I twisted my body, following the alphas steps, if he tried anything I would be able to react quickly.

As soon as he moved a paw towards me, I lunged. Grabbing ahold of his tuff and sinking my teeth into his neck deeply.

He yelped, running with his tail tucked underneath him, I smirked turning to the next alpha.

Teeth and claws bared, howls and growls around.

I let out a whine as an alpha had lodged his teeth on my leg, I twisted my body around to try to get loose as the alpha yelped loudly.

I stood back to see the large dark grey alpha biting deeply into his neck and dragging him to the dirty ground.

All the other alphas stepped back staring at the scene, "Last time I checked, there was a rule about hurting our omegas."

They all looked stunned, "Go!" he let out a deep roar.

They all turned, high-tailed it, and ran full-speed away.

The alpha still had a tight grip on the smaller alpha, when he was let out of his strong jaws, he got up. He sprinting away in fear. 

All eyes were on me. He approached me, causing me to back up.

I was about to take off when I was grabbed by my scruff. "Where are you going, omega?".

I struggled in his grip, but it made no difference. I wasn't escaping any time soon unless he let me go.

"Please, just let me leave!"

He dropped me down, pushing me against his chest so I couldn't escape.

He nuzzled at my scent gland.

I yelped, begging "Please no, please!".

He glared down at me, loudly sighing "I'm sorry, omega."

I knew as soon as his teeth sunk down that things would never be the same again...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dum dum! Hello! Another chapter pog? Let me know what y'all think of Winter Leaf, I love it, but I can't say the same about my editor Shy XD Anyways y'all are awesome! You too Shy! 

Cheers, Frisco

I try my best, Frisco <3 and what do you mean you can't say the same about me?? I will Dream you! (inside joke from my book.) your amazing too btw.

(also, I doubt anyone reads my notes, but Frisco and I decided that if you want to directly contact one of us, start your comment with one of our names!) (ex. Shy, ...Frisco, ...) (love all of you and stay safe!)

-Editor, Shy


	4. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three and George meets Dream’s parents and learns something about them he didn’t want to know.

~George's P.O.V~

I glared at the alpha and he sighed.

He knew I was upset.

At least now alphas always avoid my gaze, which is vastly different to me.

Anyone who so much as looked at me got growled at and shut up instantly.

Though the day was over, I was just as grumpy as the first day of the event.

I followed the alpha, mainly because I had no choice.

There is no way he would let me out of his sight.

When we arrived at the front of the hotel, he tried to hold the door open for me, but I just walked thorough it before then.

"This way?"

I grumbled following him again, when we got inside, I found the bedroom and locked the door.

"Hey! That's our bed!"

I responded angrily "You can sleep on the couch!"

He must have known I was terribly upset.

He didnt bother me for the rest of the night.

I woke up to a loud knock on the door, "Come on, time for day three"

I groaned yelling at him "Leave me alone!"

I heard a deep sigh then the door fell causing me to look up and grumbled in response before laying my head back down.

"Come on George, we have to go,"

I flicked my tail annoyed.

"Don't make me drag you by your scruff"

I groaned, jumping down and pushing past the alpha.

He sighed, unlocking the door.

I followed closely behind.

I was not exactly sure of where I needed to go.

I didnt want to see my parents or his.

I would say I wanted to go home but honestly... Where is home now?

When we approached the group, I intuitively knew the alpha before me.

He was the large black wolf threatening to claim me before the event even started.

Startled, I hid behind the large grey alpha.

It was no use, he already saw me.

He glared back at me confused, he tilted his head "George?".

I looked at him then back at the lead alpha.

I lowered my body as close to the floor as possible.

I was petrified.

Why was he here?

"Dream!" I could hear the pride in the leader's voice.

There's no way... This is his father?

Great. Just great.

Out of all the damn alphas trying to claim me I had to get stuck with the leader's son.

"Dream, my boy! I knew you could do it!"

I glared at him, menacingly.

Of course his father wanted him to claim me.

"Isn't he something!"

The dark grey wolf now known as Dream let out a low growl in warning.

"Calm down, there's no need to act like that", for once I was glad that he was being overprotective.

His father scared me.

My mother followed closely by my father approached the group.

"Ah! You must be George's parents! You must be proud."

My father pushed past my mother, getting into a conversation with the leader.

"George? How are you?"

After hearing my mother's harsh voice a few days ago, it was a change of pace for her to speak in a motherly tone.

She's so two-faced.

"I'm okay.."

My voice was hushed and muffled behind the alpha's thick coat of fur.

I know I told her I was okay, but it was a lie, and she could see right through me.

"Do you mind?" She looked up at Dream.

He gave a nod, stepping back from me.

Though I was with my mother, it did not make me feel as safe as I was behind Dream.

She nuzzled up against me and I let my wall fall, if only for a moment it was me and my mom, no alphas.

It felt nice, calming.

Well, somewhat.

Once the discussion stopped between the two alphas, I retreated to safety back behind Dream.

All the adults seemed to be caught up in conversation I didn't care much to listen into.

I didn't want to say goodbye, not to who I was or how life was then.

I knew I had no choice, who knows how long its going to be before I see my parents again.

More than likely, after I have pups.. Just hearing that come out of my mouth made me harshly cringe.

I do not want pups, ever.

I heard a familiar voice causing me to glance up, "Darryl!"

I ran past Dream nuzzling my friend.

He noticed the alpha, it was the one who 'saved' me, "And you are?... I never got your name?."

"Dream. I'm Dream"

I sighed. "Darryl. you know... I'm sorry I kept this from you".

He smiled sadly, "It's okay, always take care of yourself, George."

I nodded to him, "Maybe- after you have pups, we can hang out?,"

I didn't want to wait to have pups to see him again... I just want my friend. I just wanted home...

"Of course, you can!" Dream chimed in to lighten the mood, though it made no difference to my mood.

They were gone so fast, everyone I loved, gone.

Now it is just me and this arrogant alpha as a mate.

I growled every time Dream tried to speak to me, I could tell he was frustrated but he tried not to upset me further.

He was understanding.

As soon as we left the event gates, I shifted, uncomfortable of being stuck in a wolf form all three days.

I cared not to look beside me, to see the alphas form, it was hard to ignore when I had to sit down in his car.

I crossed my arm, refusing to shift my gaze from the view in front of me.

"Will you at least look at me, I know you don't want this, but you have to deal with it. No use in fighting me anymore."

I just scoffed. He gave up and drove.

I glared out my window at the world passing by.

I just wanted to understand why. Why I was an omega? I didn't ask for this, for any of this.

Every plan I had, turned to nothing.

I let out a deep sigh laying my head against the window.

"I'm sorry, George.."

\-----------------------------------------------------------—-

Hello loves! School closed thanks to covid so chapters have been late hopefully they come out quicker now! The world may never know! Anyways hope y'all enjoyed!

Cheers, Frisco

:)

-Editor Shy


	5. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George go on a run through the forest and he figures out just how fast the alpha really is.

~George's P.O.V~

I glared at the Alpha next to me, annoyed.

"Are you going to be angry with me forever?

I didn't even do anything to you."

But he did. I was fine without him, I was happy.

I growled getting up.

He followed like a lost puppy.

"Go away."

I growled at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Um no. You can't just walk away from me!"

The last time I checked, that was exactly what I was doing.

He grasped my arm halting any movement.

"Let go!"

I groaned trying to get free from his tight grip.

"No! I am your alpha, and you will listen to me!"

I was finally able to free my arm from his grasp.

"I don't have to listen to anyone!"

He growled, pushing me against the wall.

"Listen, and you better listen well, you will listen to me or I'll guarantee to make your life a lot more difficult and hellish than it already is."

Though scared, I refused to let it show

"You understand, Omega?"

He shook me, "Do you understand!"

I gulped as he growled, "Yes, I understand." He released his grip, "Are you afraid of me, Omega?" 

"I-" He flashed his glance, "Don't lie to me, I can smell the fear all over you."

Of course, stupid alphas and their powerful sense of smell.

"I'm fine!" I snapped at the large alpha.

He smirked.

"It's okay, you should be frightened of me.

That's what makes this so fun."

I grumbled, "Can you just leave me alone,"

I shoved past the alpha.

He sighed, allowing me to walk away, he turned to me.

"I can calm you down if you would like?"

Something in me, wanted nothing more than to be calmed by him, or for him to calm down, but I refused my natural instinct.

"I'm fine, I can take care of myself. And I can handle you just fine."

He gave out a deep sigh, "Suit yourself." 

As he was walking away, I felt I didn't want him to go.

I grabbed his arm letting out a slight whine.

"Come here,"

I buried my head into his chest.

I let out a deep sigh, letting the alpha calm me.

I could smell the calming sent the alpha had let out.

It was a sweet honey, mixed with a slight smell of dark chocolate.

He rubbed my back, "I'm sorry I scared you."

I mumbled into his chest making my words incoherent.

I pulled back once calm and he smiled sweetly. 

"Um, dinner?"

I gave him a death stare

"Hell no," he frowned "Isn't that what you do?"

I growled, "No, I'm not no female Omega, I'm not cooking you shit."

He let out a low growl.

"Fine, looks like you aren't eating."

He stomped away.

I sighed sitting back down on the couch.

This is how things are going to go now, me cooking and barring useless pups.

I walked to the alpha's door knocking slightly, "Can I go on a run?"

He looked up from where he sat "I guess, but I'm coming with you."

Of course, overprotective much?

"Fine," I grumbled, my favorite thing to do in my free time is to run.

He followed me, to his backyard which had a large forest.

I shifted shaking my coat, "Try to keep up!"

I sprinted through the trees. Dream followed progressively when I looked over, he was advancing forward bypassing me.

"You're a little slow back their, omega!" I dashed forward trying to pass the large alpha, but as soon as I had caught up, he accelerated into a faster sprint.

"Slow down!" he let out a stiff laugh.

He did not ease up until I was letting out staggering breaths. 

"Run out of breath?" He shook the snow from his coat.

"Yeah-" I huffed. "I didn't-" I huffed again. "-know you were so fast," I panted.

He laughed.

"Yeah, I do a lot of running, you weren't bad though, you kept up pretty long."

I glared at him

"You let me catch up."

I trotted alongside Dream, "Still, you're not bad." 

When we got back to the house, I was exhausted.

I clasped onto the couch, "Come on, time for bed"

I rolled my eyes, "Not. happening."

Before I was able to walk away, he swiftly picked me up.

"Hey! Let me down!" 

He shook his head, "Nope."

He carried me over to the bed plopping me down.

I was about to scramble away but he grabbed me pulling me against his chest.

"Let me go!"

He shook his head.

"Not. happening." He mocked me with my own words.

I struggled in his grasp.

"Calm down, it's okay" Dream hushed me.

Knowing there was not a chance I would get out, I relaxed into his arms.

I let out a deep sigh, I was too tired to really care, plus it was comforting.

I didn't know I was missing something until I was in Dream's comforting arms, it didn't change the fact that I did not want pups, but it made this whole situation bearable. 

What I wanted was his warmth... Or warmth in general.

I woke up snuggling closely against the alpha, I would have jumped out of bed, but I didn't want too.

Maybe it's because it's warm? Or I'm tired, or I just don't want to wake the alpha sleeping next to me.

The alpha stirred, "Good morning, George"

I grumbled looking up at the alpha.

"Can you let me go now?"

He released his grasp, wordlessly, allowing me to get up.

I lifted the covers slipping out of bed,

"Breakfast?" I gave a deep sigh.

"Fine."

I walked into the kitchen grabbing the pancake mix that I had spotted only a day or so ago.

He is going to get pancakes no matter what he wants.

I yelled over at the alpha, "I made pancakes! You better eat them!"

"The alpha walked in smiling, "It smells amazing!"

I glared at him, "Get your own plate."

He chuckled, grabbing a new plate.

We sat in complete silence and stillness eating our pancakes. 

The alpha sighed, "When's your heat?"

I glared, of course he asks this, there is no way I'm answering.

"George?" He asked again, "Why would I want to tell you that?"

I glared at the alpha with resentment.

"I hate to break it too you, but you are an omega, you are going to carry pups."

I was infuriated, "No! I will not!"

Though I was saying that, it was bound to happen....

\-------------------------------------------------------

Sorry the chapter is a day late! Got quite distracted! Also, I have a Thesaurus that my teacher gave me, so you see some replacement words! It's very pog indeed! Anyways hope you enjoy!

Cheers, Frisco

Your chapters are pretty easy to edit, ngl, but it doesn't seem like you used the thesaurus.

-Editor Shy


	6. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George leaves to Darryl’s house without Dream’s permission and Dream isn’t happy when he finds them.

~George's P.O.V~

I glared at the Alpha next to me, annoyed.

"Are you going to be angry with me forever?

I didn't even do anything to you."

But he did. I was fine without him, I was happy.

I growled getting up.

Yeah He followed like a lost puppy.

"Go away."

I growled at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Um no. You can't just walk away from me!"

The last time I checked, that was exactly what I was doing.

He grasped my arm halting any movement.

"Let go!"

I groaned trying to get free from his tight grip.

"No! I am your alpha, and you will listen to me!"

I was finally able to free my arm from his grasp.

"I don't have to listen to anyone!"

He growled, pushing me against the wall.

"Listen, and you better listen well, you will listen to me or I'll guarantee to make your life a lot more difficult and hellish than it already is."

Though scared, I refused to let it show

"You understand, Omega?"

He shook me, "Do you understand!"

I gulped as he growled, "Yes, I understand." He released his grip, "Are you afraid of me, Omega?" 

"I-" He flashed his glance, "Don't lie to me, I can smell the fear all over you."

Of course, stupid alphas and their powerful sense of smell.

"I'm fine!" I snapped at the large alpha.

He smirked.

"It's okay, you should be frightened of me.

That's what makes this so fun."

I grumbled, "Can you just leave me alone,"

I shoved past the alpha.

He sighed, allowing me to walk away, he turned to me.

"I can calm you down if you would like?"

Something in me, wanted nothing more than to be calmed by him, or for him to calm down, but I refused my natural instinct.

"I'm fine, I can take care of myself. And I can handle you just fine."

He gave out a deep sigh, "Suit yourself." 

As he was walking away, I felt I didn't want him to go.

I grabbed his arm letting out a slight whine.

"Come here,"

I buried my head into his chest.

I let out a deep sigh, letting the alpha calm me.

I could smell the calming sent the alpha had let out.

It was a sweet honey, mixed with a slight smell of dark chocolate.

He rubbed my back, "I'm sorry I scared you."

I mumbled into his chest making my words incoherent.

I pulled back once calm and he smiled sweetly. 

"Um, dinner?"

I gave him a death stare

"Hell no," he frowned "Isn't that what you do?"

I growled, "No, I'm not no female Omega, I'm not cooking you shit."

He let out a low growl.

"Fine, looks like you aren't eating."

He stomped away.

I sighed sitting back down on the couch.

This is how things are going to go now, me cooking and barring useless pups.

I walked to the alpha's door knocking slightly, "Can I go on a run?"

He looked up from where he sat "I guess, but I'm coming with you."

Of course, overprotective much?

"Fine," I grumbled, my favorite thing to do in my free time is to run.

He followed me, to his backyard which had a large forest.

I shifted shaking my coat, "Try to keep up!"

I sprinted through the trees. Dream followed progressively when I looked over, he was advancing forward bypassing me.

"You're a little slow back their, omega!" I dashed forward trying to pass the large alpha, but as soon as I had caught up, he accelerated into a faster sprint.

"Slow down!" he let out a stiff laugh.

He did not ease up until I was letting out staggering breaths. 

"Run out of breath?" He shook the snow from his coat.

"Yeah-" I huffed. "I didn't-" I huffed again. "-know you were so fast," I panted.

He laughed.

"Yeah, I do a lot of running, you weren't bad though, you kept up pretty long."

I glared at him

"You let me catch up."

I trotted alongside Dream, "Still, you're not bad." 

When we got back to the house, I was exhausted.

I clasped onto the couch, "Come on, time for bed"

I rolled my eyes, "Not. happening."

Before I was able to walk away, he swiftly picked me up.

"Hey! Let me down!" 

He shook his head, "Nope."

He carried me over to the bed plopping me down.

I was about to scramble away but he grabbed me pulling me against his chest.

"Let me go!"

He shook his head.

"Not. happening." He mocked me with my own words.

I struggled in his grasp.

"Calm down, it's okay" Dream hushed me.

Knowing there was not a chance I would get out, I relaxed into his arms.

I let out a deep sigh, I was too tired to really care, plus it was comforting.

I didn't know I was missing something until I was in Dream's comforting arms, it didn't change the fact that I did not want pups, but it made this whole situation bearable. 

What I wanted was his warmth... Or warmth in general.

I woke up snuggling closely against the alpha, I would have jumped out of bed, but I didn't want too.

Maybe it's because it's warm? Or I'm tired, or I just don't want to wake the alpha sleeping next to me.

The alpha stirred, "Good morning, George"

I grumbled looking up at the alpha.

"Can you let me go now?"

He released his grasp, wordlessly, allowing me to get up.

I lifted the covers slipping out of bed,

"Breakfast?" I gave a deep sigh.

"Fine."

I walked into the kitchen grabbing the pancake mix that I had spotted only a day or so ago.

He is going to get pancakes no matter what he wants.

I yelled over at the alpha, "I made pancakes! You better eat them!"

"The alpha walked in smiling, "It smells amazing!"

I glared at him, "Get your own plate."

He chuckled, grabbing a new plate.

We sat in complete silence and stillness eating our pancakes. 

The alpha sighed, "When's your heat?"

I glared, of course he asks this, there is no way I'm answering.

"George?" He asked again, "Why would I want to tell you that?"

I glared at the alpha with resentment.

"I hate to break it too you, but you are an omega, you are going to carry pups."

I was infuriated, "No! I will not!"

Though I was saying that, it was bound to happen....

\-------------------------------------------------------

Sorry the chapter is a day late! Got quite distracted! Also, I have a Thesaurus that my teacher gave me, so you see some replacement words! It's very pog indeed! Anyways hope you enjoy!

Cheers, Frisco

Your chapters are pretty easy to edit, ngl, but it doesn't seem like you used the thesaurus.

-Editor Shy


	7. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets taught a lesson on how Omega really should act towards their alphas.

~George's P.O.V~

I felt venerable in this position, "Dream... Please..." I begged, hopelessly.

He glared at me, "Stay." he growled lowly.

He released me, going to the door and locking it.

I stood there, unable to move or else I would upset the alpha.

"Sit." He pointed to the bed, I looked at him with sadness before obeying.

"Your grounded."

I was confused, "What do you mean I'm grounded? I'm an adult!"

He snarled "You're an omega, omegas listen to their alphas! You do what I tell you!"

I growled, "I wont! I am not like the other omegas!"

I was about to rush to the door when he grabbed me.

He pinned me back to the door.

"Omegas have two purposes, and two purposes only! To carry pups, and take care of their alpha!"

"I'm not your maid! There's no way in hell I will ever carry your cursed pups!"

He leaned into my ear, "Try to tell me that during your heat omega, I won't have any mercy on your sorry ass!"

I shook with fear, my mood changing from defensive to frightful.

"Please... I won't do it again! I just don't want pups!"

I begged.

He smirked, leaning so he was breathing in my scent "Too bad omega, I will fuck you senseless, you useless bastard."

He finally released his grip leaving the room slamming and locking the door behind him.

I stood in shock, for safety reasons by instinct I shifted into my wolf form, finding the nearest corner to cower in.

I put myself in a tight ball.

For once I could smell my own scent, the scent of fear.

The overwhelming scent of fright.

Omegas are born to submit to their alpha and that's what my body was doing.

I don't mean to act like I do, I'm not usually a coward but there wasn't much I could do.

I couldn't change back no matter how hard I tried, omegas don't stand up for themselves they submit, they obediently obey.

I heard the door click and I perked up for a moment before cowering again in the safe corner.

The alpha glared at me, sighing, "I'm sorry George... I was very upset."

When he tried to approach me, I tried to back up further away.

He knew I was uncomfortable and changed into his wolf form as well.

"George?"

I let out a whimper.

"Please, don't... don't hurt me" I shuddered.

He let out a deep sigh, backing up and giving me room.

"I won't..."

It didn't change how my body shook and how I feared the alpha before me.

Dream knew exactly what to do, I smelt it in the air, the honey mixed chocolate.

Dream's calming sent.

"Dream please... just stop..." I begged letting out a slight whimper.

"I started this, let me fix it."

I shook my head, trying to ignore the overwhelmingly strong scent looking in the air.

He knew I couldn't escape my instinct, but I would hold it back as long as possible. I didn't want him.

Every once and while I would let out a muffled whimper.

Dream sighed, getting up and trotting back with a large bed.

It was large enough for us to both fit comfortably.

He laid it in front of me from a short distance, he was just making matters worse, and he knew it, too.

He gave me one more gentle look before laying down in the bed.

His scent was taunting me, every being of me wanted to go to him, to smell his wonderful scent, to feel the strongcomfort of the warm alpha next to my small, shaking body.

I let out another whine and he looked up, this time he wasn't forcing me, he knew I would give in eventually.

We both knew it.

I let out soft whimpers trying my best not to move, not to give in.

I was trying so hard.

"George?" I didn't meet his eyes.

They looked everywhere but to him.

When I could no longer handle it, I shuffled from my uncomfortable position in the corner.

I slowly lifted my body, keeping my eyes to the floor and my head down, refusing to look at the alpha.

I started walking toward him but broke into a slow trot, crouching down in front of him.

I shuffled next to the alpha, letting out a deep sigh and taking in his scent.

He put his head over mine, I felt protected.

I knew I would smell like him by the time I got up, but I couldn't get myself to move.

I woke up with both our scents happily mixing together, it was something I had never smelt in my life.

I was content and so was he, "Food?"

He smiled at me. I grumbled, "Please... just... stay..."

I said through embarrassed breaks.

He sighed putting his head over mine again.

"I got you, omega" He spoke sweetly.

I hated how my body was reacting to him.

Though, he was the one to start this, I can't deny that he was, in fact, making it better.

"Dream, I can get up now."

He quickly got up and I instantly regretted it.

"Wait..." I instantly shut up, I can't give into him.

I got up before I could say or do anything else I would come to regret.

I switched back, finally able to switch.

I was stiff, my body wasn't used to be in this form after being forced as a wolf for hours on end.

I stretched my stiff muscles, heading to the kitchen.

"Dream? Do you want me to cook us something?"

As soon as I walked in, I was hit with the scent of nicely seasoned steak.

I smiled, you would think after the argument he would never cook for me, but it doesn't seem to be that way.

"I wanted to make you this... to say how sorry I am." He scratched the back of his head, nervously.

I nodded sitting down at the table as he laid a plate down.

He sat next to me and began softly chewing his steak.

I let out a deep sigh.

Was the alpha finally understanding that I wasn't like the other Omegas?

"Dream? Do you still want me to carry pups?"

He stopped chewing his steak setting down his Silverware.

"George..."

——————————————————————-

Hello my dears! Sorry for the "late" chapter, got freed from school early today! Thank god! So, I came home to get my Dream 17mil hoodie! Anyways let me know how you liked this chapter, it was a bit intense, but it ended out okay in the end?

Cheers, Frisco

Do people even read my part?

-Editor Shy


	8. Sapnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George meets a second alpha who is not too fond of the omega.

~George's P.O.V~

My eyes saddened as I knew what he was going to say.

"George... You have to have pups..." I let out deep sigh, getting up and grabbing my plate. I walked to the sink.

I placed my plate in the, looking back at Dream with saddened eyes.

"When will you ever learn, Dream? Some omegas don't want pups..." I said sadly.

"George... I have a legacy to keep up. My father needs me to keep it up. He is proud of me... I got the only omega male." Dream was frustrated, but calm.

I let out a low, unthreataning growl, rolling my eyes. "I'm not just 'the only male omega' okay? I have feelings you know..."

"Yeah, I know." He glanced down.

"Can't you just wait till I'm ready? Please? Don't force yourself onto me." I begged.

He shook his head, "George... I have a set time that my dad expects to see pups... if I don't-"

"If you don't?" I interrupt, yelling. "This isn't your choice!" I yelled, angerly. "You're not the one carrying them! I am and I'm not ready!"

I was upset and it was clear, by the way I clentched my jaw, the way my hands balled, the way I yelled.

I finally gave up in defeat, "I'm going to my room. leave me alone." I stopped. "Please." I added so Dream wouldn't freak out.

I walked into my room, closing the door.

I scrolled through my phone. The news was all over the place regarding the claimed male. They knew both mine and Dream's information and our status.

"Creeps." I told myself and rolled my eyes. What they didn't know was how much I hated it and how I was feeling.

............

"George?"

I peeked up. Did I fall asleep?

"Yeah. What do you want?" I grumbled.

He glanced at me, then at the door, "I have to go somewhere. So my friend will be watching over you for a few hours."

I rolled my eyes. Of course. A babysitter, just what I needed.

"Whatever." I flipped over on my bed the other from the alpha.

"Will you at least meet him?" I sighed, reluctantly flipping back over.

"Fine." I grumbled, getting up and exiting the room.

I was met with a brown-haired alpha, he had a white plain bandana around his head, black jeans with a long black sleeve shirt with a white shirt over it, on it was a small flame.

He had on black and white colored converse to finish his fascinating look.

His scent was very timid compared to Dream's. I didn't know if it was because of it being Dream's house, or Dream's scent was just stronger in general.

"George, this is Nick." Dream smiled.

"Sapnap." He held out his hand for me to shake. He seemed polite.

I glared at him, crossing my arms.

"Jeez, how do you handle this disobedient omega?" Sapnap turned to Dream. Dream shook his head.

"Just watch him, he tends to run."

Sapnap nodded, "Bro, you need to tell me how the hell you were able to get the only male omega."

Dream let out a low growl, Sapnap looked down, submiting to Dream.

Was Sapnap afraid of Dream?

"Nick, listen closely." He approached the smaller alpha, "If anything happens to my precious omega..."

He let out a intimidating growl that even scared George.

"I will kill you."

Sapnap backed up, ducking his head. "I won't let anything happen to him. I promise."

The smaller alpha was scared, it was clear to me now. I would be too in his position.

Dream was the lead alpha, and no one wanted to disobey him.

Dream was emitting his scent so much that the smaller alphas scent and mine were a mere nothing.

He took his leave, leaving me with the smaller alpha.

"So... I heard you attacked some male alphas at Winter Leaf?" Sapnap asks, coming back from his scared state.

"I have never heard of that before."

"I'm not like the rest, I thought that was clear?"

I sassed the alpha.

He glared at me with distaste. I don't think he likes me very much.

"I don't know how Dream puts up with you, I would never have an omega sassing me in my house."

I growled. I turned to head back to my room when he gripped my wrist. "Don't touch me!" I ripped my hand from his grip.

"Listen here omega, I'm not sure if you heard Dream, but he will legit kill me if anything happens to you. I don't care to die by the hands of my friend over a disobedient omega."

"Nothing will happen to me! I don't need a damn babysitter!"

Sapnap shook his head, following me like I was his leader.

Sinse I couldn't get rid of the annoyingly obedient alpha, I decided to sit on the couch and watch TV.

Sapnap looked over at me.

"Have you mated yet?"

I snapped back at him.

"Hell no! Does it look like I would want to mate with him?"

He glared at me intently, "Your strange omega. What omega doesn't want pups?"

"This omega. Why would you want hairless and annoying beans screaming for you every second?" I looked away instantly.

He sniffed the air and his nose scrunched.

"God, his scent is all over you."

I didn't really notice, but Sapnap wasn't wrong, the scent was extraordinarily strong. Maybe I had grown nose blind to it?

I got up and he glared at me.

"Where are you going?" He looked me up and down.

I furrowed my eyes, "What does it matter to you?"

He was about to speak when I cut him off.

"I stink, you said so."

I took that as my leave, going to Dream's room.

I found clothes that didn't smell like the awful alpha and I took in the scent. It smelled like home.

I made sure all the things I had didn't smell like the alpha.

I wanted to rid the scent from my body. I want to feel like I'm a free, unclaimed omega.

When I stepped into the warm shower, I felt free from the alpha that took over my life, if only for a moment. but as soon as I felt the claim mark, I was back to the awful reality,

I'm not a free omega.

I'll never be a free omega. This is my sad life now.

I have no choice but to just deal with it. I might be able to clear the scent, but I can't get rid of the mark. God, I wish I could.

I stepped out of the shower feeling slightly refreshed and a bit energized.

When I walked out after getting dressed, Sapnap was waiting outside the door.

"Hey, you smell better omega. Cleared of his scent."

"It's George! I'm not just a damn omega!"

I snapped but it didn't seem to startle him.

I sat back on the couch, getting comfortable. It's nice not having Dream around, it's a change of pace.

Or did I miss him?

————————————————————————

Hello! Late chapter, my apologies! Been quite busy as per usual, as you can tell, I had a name change! I am not OnyxButNot! Still the same wonderful/horrible content but different name, I am getting older now, so things are starting to change for the better. More of my old stories have been removed and things will continue to change. I hope you all stick around to see what happens as I turn into an actual adult.

Stay calm, Stay alive

Onyx

I'm here too. I love watching Onyx grow and I love every second with them. I want Onyx to know how much I appreciate them. Watching Onyx grow is like watching your pet grow up. It's amazing.

-Editor Shy


	9. Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream comes back in a mood and poor George has to suffer the consequences.

~George's P.O.V~

I glared up from the TV as Dream comes back from his errands.

"George." Dream groaned.

I rolled my eyes, getting up from thecozy couch.

"Dream," I looked at the alpha and he looked back at Sapnap.

"Nick, can you go please." Dream asked, but the tone he used made it sound like a order.

Sapnap let out a deep sigh.

Sapnap looked at me then back at Dream.

"Sapnap!" Dream snapped, growling at the weak alpha.

Sapnap ducked his head, hurriedly taking his leave.

"Dream?"

He looked exhausted, it was different for him.

"George..." Dream looked at George.

"Dream? Is... Everything okay?"

He looked deep into my eyes, "George, come here."

I looked at the alpha hesitantly, "Why?"

"George!" He yelled.

"Dream, calm down." I begged, frightened. Dream was always scary.

"Come here! Please..."

Instead of making me come to him, it made me back up, hesitantly.

He let out a deep growl, sprinting to me and grabbing ahold of me.

"Dream!" I yelped.

He pinned me harshly against the wall.

"When I tell you to come here, you listen to me!"

Why is he always like this?

He sniffed the air, growling.

"Why don't you smell right? Why don't you smell like me!" Dream sniffed again.

I shivered, "Dream... I-I took a shower."

"Why?"

I shook, "Dream, I smelt bad. Am I not allowed to-"

I yelped as he bit into my scent gland.

"Dream!" I screeched, starting to shake.

I pushed him back, getting him off of me.

He growled, narrowing his eyes, "Change!"

As if on command, I shifted. Cowering away from the alpha who had also switched.

"Come here." He growled. Fear changed any plans I once had. I let my ears fall to the sides showing my submission.

I walked over to the alpha, obeying.

He grabbed me by the scruff, holding me in his jaws.

He placed me on the bed, curling around me. He was so warm.

He put his paws over mine, restricting my movements.

"Stay."

He nuzzled at my scent gland.

I closed my eyes, ignoring the alpha as best as possible.

So much for getting rid of his scent.

I was slightly startled when Dream started grooming me.

"Dream?"

He hushed me, continuing.

He nuzzled my scent gland again, licking at it.

He had to be buffing his scent again because it was unavoidable. His sweet honey scent filled the room.

He continued to rub his head against my scent gland, making sure that it smelt strictly like him.

"Dream..." I sighed, I couldn't deny that I was definitely enjoying this.

He hummed, licking behind my ear.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Just let me." He answered, his voice hitting low.

Tired myself, I gave in, laying my head down on a pilow.

I couldn't say this was all that bad. I just didn't understand why he was doing this. Why was he being nice?

When he was done, he laid his head on top of mine, closing his eyes tightly.

By the smell of him, Dream was sleeping peacefully.

I gave a slight smile, I was content. I closed my eyes, engulfed in the warmth of the alpha.

..........

"George?"

I opened my eyes, whining.

"Dream?"

He wasn't laying near me.

I felt the bed dip slightly behind me. I let out a content sigh as I felt the alpha's warmth around me.

........

"Oh, George..."

I opened my eyes slightly, grumbling.

"George." He hummed out again, exhausting the 'o' in my name.

I let out a huff.

"George, come on, get up."

He purred in my ear.

I felt myself get lifted from the bed and away from the addicting warmth.

"Dream..." I whined. He gently placed me down in a chair.

"Eat."

I looked at him, then at the food in front of me, then back at him.

"I'll eat later, take me back to bed."

I complained.

He let out a sigh, "It's time to wake up, George."

I cringed, before lazily getting up, going back to the comfort of the bed.

I didn't know exactly what I was doing but I just went with it.

Dream watched from the door as I gathered all his hoodies together. He seemed interested watching me, and I was honestly too busy to care.

I ruffled the blankets together on the bed.

"Dream? Food?" looked at the alpha, sleepily, almost in a haze.

He chuckled, leaving the room.

When he came back, I was nice and comfortable surrounded by his over-sized hoodies and cozy blankets.

"George! Food." he hummed, walking over with breakfast foods.

I happily grabbed the food, chomping away.

He chuckled, shuffling comfortably next to me. I was thankful he was calm.

I let a deep sigh, finally satisfied.

..........

"George, food."

I grumbled, tucking myself back inside the beds fortress I had made.

"Oh, George." He purred.

I finally gave in, stealing the food that he had brought me.

......

"Gogy." I open one of my eyes, sleepily.

"You got to get up."

I rolled my eyes, he grabbed me by the scruff.

I was really too tired to care.

He plopped me in front of the restroom, I rolled my eyes, going inside.

As soon as I came out, I was hoisted back up and taken back to the room.

I was placed back on the bed and instantly found my spot, curling up inside my den.

I whined for the alpha and he knew.

He curled his body around mine.

I didn't know what was up with me, I could tell I was acting off.

Did Dream know something I didn't?

Was the alpha hiding something from me?

What am I saying? I'm too tired to care.

...........

"Food?"

I grabbed the food without looking at the alpha.

He chuckled, "Sleepy George."

I hummed in response.

"Do you need anything?"

I looked over to the alpha.

"Do you have any more hoodies?"

He chuckled, getting up with a stretch.

I smiled as he placed more hoodies around me.

"Here, stand up for a moment, I got pillows."

I grumbled, getting up on shaky legs and moving over.

By instinct, as soon as he placed pillows down, I curled down on them.

I felt his warmth next to me and purred happily. Why was I so tired?

...........

"George?"

I peeked up, for a second before snuggling back down.

"Darryl is on the phone."

I excitedly opened my eyes as he put the phone next to me.

"George?"

I heard Darryl's calm voice, making me smile. Dream snuggled against me.

"Hey, Darryl!"

I answered, sleepily but with excitement in my voice.

"How are you?"

He asked, I slowly answered.

"Tired..."

I spoke groggily.

"I bet."

I could hear a chuckle in his voice.

"Go back to sleep, talk to you soon."

I nodded, slipping back into my sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Been on a roll! Are you proud! You should be! Anyways I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter I love you all :D Let me know what your favorite part is!

Stay clam, Stay alive

Onyx

MY POWER WENT OUT AND I DIDNT HAVE WIFI!! This chapter would have been out ages ago if I had wifi! I'm sorry everyone! Just know I love y'all. And I'm proud of you, Onyx.😊 (and thank y'all for reading my part)

-Editor Shy


	10. Pre-Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finally figures out that he is going into heat and he is terrified.

~Dream's P.O.V~

I watched the omega sleeping contently next to me. I don't think the omega has any clue what he's going through right now.

I watched the clock tentatively.

It was my job as an Alpha to take care of him in this state.

All the training my father gave me was finally coming into use. Sometimes I wanted to get up or wake the omega next to me for company but I was taught better.

My phone rung next to me. I answered it to Nicks voice.

"Hey buddy! How's it going?"

I rolled my eyes, snuggling closer to the cute sleeping omega.

"It's good, just been busy."

I let out a exhausted sigh.

"Is the omega tiring you out?"

He laughed and I growled, "My omega"

He chuckled. "Sorry Clay. Didn't mean to make you upset." He answered in a joking manner.

I rolled my eyes. I heard a slight grunt as the omega changed his position to get more comfortable.

I smiled at him sweetly.

"So what ya doing?"

Nick answered, I could tell he wanted to do something but hell if I'm going to move.

"With my omega, you?"

He gave out a slight "Oh,"

"It's that time?"

I glanced over at him, "Yeah, he's different then the others."

"How many days?"

Nick asked, curiously. I let out a sigh.

"Four days... He doesn't show any signs of waking up though. I can barely get him out of bed." I sighed.

I could hear the shock in Nick's voice, "Is that healthy?"

"I don't think so." I adjusted myself. "It's supposed to last five days, but he just gets more and more difficult to wake everytime I try."

I looked at the small omega with concern.

Nick snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Maybe you should get him checked or something?" Nick had slight sympathy in his voice.

I knew he was probably right, but then I would have to explain what's happening to the omega.

But... Did I really want to do that?

"Your probably right, but I don't think he's ever done this before."

"Going into Pre-Heat?"

"Mhm."

I glanced at the time, "I have to go Nick, he needs to get up."

We quickly said our goodbyes and I let out a grumble.

"George..." I hummed.

The omega didn't move a muscle.

"Oh George,"

After he didn't move, I gently walked around him, shifting.

"George, time to get up." I said sweetly.

Nothing?

"George?"

I shook him slightly. Still nothing.

"George??"

I anxiously checked his pulse, it was normal.

"George?"

No matter what I did, the omega wouldn't wake up, I thought,

I'll just give him time, he'll wake up.

I waited impatiently-patiently before attempting to wake him again.

"George? Come on, you have to wake up!"

I whined. George needs to get up.

I had to call someone. This wasn't normal.

.............

I pawed impatiently, watching the unknown omega from afar, the golden coat of the doctor shined.

"Is he okay?"

I asked, unwilling to wait any longer.

She glared at me for a second before bringing her attention back on my omega, I rolled my eyes.

"Dream, listen okay? I'm going to wake him up but he will more then likely be very startled."

I nodded my head.

"You just need to get him to eat and do anything else he needs to do, he will try to go back to bed, don't let him."

I listened closely to her every words.

"He won't listen to me so it will all up to you, we will only be able to keep him up for a short amount of time."

"How long will he be like this?"

I asked the omega, tilting my head.

"I can't be too sure, I haven't really seen anything like this. I'm just going to tell you right now, he will be miserable during his heat, so be patient with him"

I nodded my head. I was very concerned about my omega.

"Alright."

She grabbed his paw, carefully sticking a needle slightly into his leg and injecting him.

As soon as the needle was removed he jumped up, instantly panting and glancing around in a panic.

"George, calm down, it's okay."

He looked wide-eyed towards the omega then back at me.

"Dream? What?"

He questioned, glaring at the omega.

"George? How are you?"

The omega asked him, using a soft tone you would use for small pups.

He sat down back on the bed, the adrenaline that he had diminished.

"I'm okay... Who are you?"

She smiled at him.

"I'm Delilah, I have heard a lot about you, George."

He looked at me for some kind of support.

"Uh, why are you here?"

The omega changed siting next to him on the bed.

"I specialize in the care of omegas."

"Care of omegas?"

He tilted his head, She gave him a sweet smile.

"Yes, you see George, omegas have something called heat, you have heard of that right?"

He rolled his eyes, not liking the subject.

"Yeah but why does this have to do with you being here?"

"George, your currently going through something called pre-heat. It takes place before your actual heat, it makes you very tired, hungry and nesting of course."

I could see the fear in George's face, he was scared.

"Me? No, I'm not in pre heat!"

He snapped.

The omega knew exactly how to handle the situation, "George, I know your scared but it's completely normal."

I knew she was saying that but what she wasn't saying was how much it was effecting my omega.

"I don't want pups!"

He cried out, undergoing high levels of stress.

The omega nuzzled him. I held in a possessive growl.

"I know George," she hushed him.

George bathed in the fellow omegas comfort.

She pulled back with a warm smile.

"Go take care of yourself George, the best thing for you right now is to sleep."

He sniffled, looking over at me.

I softly padded over to him, taking him in my jaw.

He let out a sleepy sigh.

After I was done taking care of the omega, I settled myself inside his neck before releasing him to sleep in my grasp.

He went straight back to bed without another word...

My omega....

I watched the clock intently, making sure not to miss a minute.

It was nearly impossible to get the omega up. If I wanted to get him up so he would actually do something, I had to give him a shot of adrenaline and it only lasted for a few minutes before he was right back asleep again.

It was my job to make sure the omega was well taken care of. My duty.

It didn't help that the omega was fearful of his heat in general, he was extremely emotional and often he fell asleep crying.

Nick and I were trying to understand why his Pre-Heat was so different to the others. Was it because he was a male or something else?

It's a five day thing but for George it had been 10 days of on and off sleep.

I couldn't help but to be worried.

It didn't help that I had to come up with excuses to tell my father about my omega to avoid telling him about his pre-heat.

"Oh he's just tired." And "He ate some wild Meloberries, so he's tired." Were common ones.

I didn't know what to do. Eventually, the omega was to go into his official heat and what is he to do then? Freak out?

His best guess was to make sure not to upset the omega anymore.

I cared too much about him to let anything happen to him especially in this state..

\------------------------

Hello my dears! Shy made me do an author's note so here we are, most of y'all were correct y'all are smarties :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Pretty soon here I am making a discord for all the wonderful writers and readers out there! I'll give you a link once it's all set up!

Stay calm, Stay alive

Onyx

I love you.

-Editor Shy


	11. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is finally understanding how George is actually feeling.

** ~George's P.O.V~ **

Every time I woke up, I was forced out of my sleeping state. I didn't want to get up. Dream had to drag me around the house for days.

“George!" Dream poked at me. I rolled my eyes, sleepily, "Stop poking me! Let me sleep!" I groaned. He shook his head. “George. You know you have to get up to take care of yourself."

He grabbed me by my scruff, lifting me. I struggled in his grasp and he rolled his eyes, setting me back down. I snuggled back into the blankets, ushering Dream to me. He let out a sigh, snuggling against me.

**~Darryl's P.O.V~**

I watched George from an uncomfortable position. The alpha's eyes were trained on me. I wasn't one to understand the possession of having an omega, especially one in pre-heat.

I couldn't help but feel unsettled being watched by the alpha. To make the alpha more comfortable with me being within this distance of their omega, I was in my wolf form as well.

"So, uh... Is this all he does?" The alpha raised his eyebrow. “Yeah, sort of. He's actually not supposed to be sleeping this much, it's supposed to only last a week."

He let out a deep sigh. Dream was worried. The alpha nuzzled George slightly. “When do we wake him up?" I asked, tilting my head a bit. The alpha sighed, "Soon. It's not going to be easy, though..." I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

“He seems to take it differently than others. It usually takes him a shot of adrenaline to get him up." “Drugs?" I glared at him. “I mean... I guess you can call it that." He rested his head on George.

Long moments passed in uncomfortable silence.The alpha seemed persistent in watching me and his omega. Being in this room made me very uncomfortable, but I wasn't here because I wanted to be here, I was here because I needed to be. For George.

The alpha sighed, getting up and jumping off the bed. He paused at the door frame. “Don't go near him." The alpha growled and I quickly nodded. He left the room.

He walked back in, this time in his human form. He slightly shook the omega. “George?"

He didn't budge. The alpha wasn't wrong, it was as if George was held in a deep sleep.

He sighed, going next to the bed, grabbing a syringe and a small bottle filled with a clear liquid. “Hold on," I paused the alpha.

“George? It's me, Darryl? I came to see how you are."

When he didn't move, I let out a deep sigh, "Can I?" I motioned towards the sleeping omega. The alpha let a low growl then backed up to allow me to approach him.

"George?" I softly shook him. His eyes fluttered open, catching a glimpse of me.

“Darryl?" He smiled sleepily. “Hey it's been a bit, hasn't it?" I answered. He stretched slightly before settling back down in his blankets. “Yeah, it has. What are you doing here?" He let out a yawn.

"I heard you weren't having a good pre-heat and so thought I would check on you." “Mhm," George nodded in response.“You hungry?" I asked George. “Mhm"

George muttered again and I started getting up. When I arrived back with the food, Dream was huddled up protectively next to George. By the looks of it, George was half asleep again.

I placed the food next to George, ignoring the small growl the alpha let out. George opened his eyes slightly, noticing the food before lazily chowing down. Once I removed the plate, I could tell George was already asleep.

Dream let out a sigh, "That will be it for another six or more hours." Six hours? He stays asleep for six or more hours before waking up again? “So, he sleeps... And sleeps?" I asked the alpha, knowing the answer. He nodded his head.

I overstayed my welcome, I could tell the alpha was getting more and more uncomfortable with me being in the house. I said a quiet goodbye to George before taking my much-needed leave...

** ~Dream's P.O.V~ **

When the beta was finally gone, I was able to relax, my instincts were all over the place.

I was slightly startled when my phone began ringing. I grumbled refusing to leave my omega, even for a second. “Dreamy!" I knew exactly who it was. "Dad..."

"Dream! How's that omega of yours?" He said cheerfully knowing it was making me frustrated. “He's fine." I let out a protective growl. “You're being extra protective today, Dream." I could hear a smirk in his voice. “So? I'm allowed to be protective over my omega." I growled. My father let out a chuckle. "Of course you are, Dream! That's how a good alpha acts."

I rolled my eyes, I just wanted to go back to my omega, not talk with my father. “I have to go," I snapped, hanging up without another word. My father did nothing but antagonize me, and it made me frustrated.

I let out a sigh, snuggling into my omegas addicting warmth.

I didn't know how things were going to go during George's heat, I heard what the omega said. It would be so hard for the omega, and to make matter worst he didn't want pups.

The question was,

_Was I even ready for pups myself?_

_I felt like I was out of time, I had to choose._

_I thought I could avoid this forever._

George thought he could avoid this forever, then he was dragged to Winter Leaf and forced into all these events he wanted nothing to do with. I didn't understand why now, I was starting to understand the omega.

Why was I finally starting to understand George?

His life changed so quickly... Fuck, the only reason I let Darryl over was to help him with George's pre-heat. I never saw George's side of things because I wasn't an omega, I was an alpha, a lead alpha if that. Everything was given to me on a golden platter. And it wasn't until now that I understood, George wasn't just an omega, he wasn't just my mate.

He was a human just like him, a human that had it so much worst than him...

I'm sorry George...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! Another chapter for you fools, also new discord! It is where all the writers can hang and give each other advice and maybe contests in the future?
> 
> Join here! https://discord.gg/dHa34WZZNg
> 
> Stay calm, Stay alive
> 
> Onyx
> 
> Im tired
> 
> -Editor Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Lovely’s I hope you enjoy Winter Leaf there wasn’t much Omegaverse stories out there so I had to make one myself! I think it’s pretty Pog! It is edited by my good friend ShyCatNotTaken And remember Stay calm, Stay alive ~Onyx


End file.
